Precision of an exposure position on a work of an exposure device is usually determined by positioning precision of the exposure device. Hence, exposure devices are configured to have high positioning precision by using non-contact Hydrostatic guides that can reduce friction force, or using linear motors that can enhance rigidity of feed mechanisms.
Photolithography technique is yearly improving in accordance with miniaturization of a circuit pattern. However, improvement in positioning precision of exposure devices is becoming more difficult year by year.
Non-Patent Literature 1 introduces an evaluation method for positioning precision by probability distribution of a position of a stage during exposure, and states micro vibration generated during exposure as a first factor of deteriorating positioning precision of an exposure position. Further, position precision tends to be deteriorated as an exposure time becomes shorter. Therefore, a residual vibration after stepping movement is considered to be a second factor of deteriorating positioning precision of the exposure position.
In Patent Literature 1, a method to achieve exposure at a precise position with respect to a work even if the exposure device is during residual vibration is proposed in regard to a controlling method of the exposure device. The exposure device of Patent Literature 1 comprises an exposure unit as a moving body, a position sensor that detects a position of the exposure unit, and a controlling circuit that sets an exposure start time of the exposure unit based on a signal from the position sensor. The controlling circuit predicts timing that the position of the exposure unit during residual vibration intersects a target position, and sets the exposure start time such that exposure starts by going back from the predicted timing for a half of the required exposure time. Thus, the exposure time is set by centering the target position of exposure. In other words, the exposure unit passes through the target position at the timing when half of the exposure time has passed. Accordingly, it is described that exposure to the target position on the work becomes possible during residual vibration.